


Почти похоже на отношения

by DrunkWithOneCoffee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asphyxiation, M/M, OOC, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkWithOneCoffee/pseuds/DrunkWithOneCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эквиус с детских лет живет в "доме увеселений" из-за преступления родителей. Гамзи известен тем, что после ночи с ним еще никто не выживал. Однажды из множества дверей перед ним Гамзи выбирает дверь Эквиуса</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почти похоже на отношения

**Author's Note:**

> айм сорри, гайз. этот сюжет выел мне мозг, я был вынужден выдать его миру. простите меня

Он давно позабыл лица и имена тех, кто дал ему жизнь – так проще сохранить рассудок. Его собственное имя больше не имеет значения, ведь с малых лет он брошен в это странное заведение в наказание за ошибку его отца, посмевшего пойти против кого-то из высшей знати. Теперь его некогда благородный род предан забвению, а сам он игрушка в жестоких руках высшекровных, время от времени заглядывающих к нему за развлечением.   
Эквиус вырос сильным юношей, гораздо сильнее не только своих сверстников, но и тех, кто, надев доспехи, гордо разгуливает по коридорам дома увеселений, обеспечивая безопасность знатным посетителям. Вообще-то, он с легкостью мог бы просто-напросто переломить пополам любого, кто приходит к нему, равно как и любого из этих стражников. Возможно, его сила даже позволила бы ему беспрепятственно покинуть это логово разврата и укрыться где-нибудь далеко отсюда, больше не завися от прихотей скучающих знатных извращенцев. Возможно…   
Нет. Эквиус хорошо усвоил урок, полученный от своего отца. Он видел, что случается, когда высшекровные не получают то, чего они хотят. Чего бы ни пожелал очередной гость, он беспрекословно исполнял отданный приказ, даже не помышляя о побеге. Должно быть, именно поэтому управляющий домом увеселений старался не отправлять к нему особо сумасшедших господ. А может, просто побаивался, что его покорность – лишь маска, которая рано или поздно упадет.  
Затем его выбрал этот парень. Он просто наугад указал на дверь Эквиуса. Гость, которому управляющий не мог сказать ни слова поперек. Эквиус слышал о нем раньше. Слышал, что никто из выбранных до него не пережил ночь с этим высшекровным. Пожалуй, он даже надеялся разделить их участь.   
Гамзи входит, покачивая полупустой бутылкой вина в руке, и лениво притворяет за собой дверь. В его прищуренных глазах, подернутых поволокой опьянения, плещется неутоленная жажда крови. Эквиус встает на колени и склоняет голову, приветствуя нынешнего хозяина.  
\- Хонк, - насмешливо выдает Гамзи, разбивая бутылку о его висок. Эквиус лишь слегка дергается от удара, но не издает ни звука и остается в том же положении. Высшекровный заинтересованно выгибает бровь. Согнувшись пополам, он наклоняется к лицу Эквиуса, слизывает кровь с его щеки и коротко бросает. – Раздевайся, тварь.  
\- Да, господин, - без единой эмоции в голосе отвечает Эквиус, привычно избавляясь от немногочисленных лоскутов ткани, которые в их заведении называют одеждой.  
Он знает, что будет больно – не может не быть. За годы, проведенные в заведении, он научился терпеть любую боль. Гамзи не изощряется в пытках, как делали многие другие, он просто бьет – жестко, зло, исступленно. Заметив кровь на своих кулаках, парень смеется и отходит к столу за новой бутылкой вина. Переводя дух от ударов, Эквиус отстраненно наблюдает, как высшекровный делает несколько глотков и начинает раздеваться.   
\- Ноги. Раздвинь, - приказывает Гамзи, выливая на пол содержимое бутылки.   
Когда Эквиус исполняет приказ, он опускается рядом с ним и медленно вводит в него удлиненное стеклянное горлышко.  
\- Вас же обычно готовят? Моют там? – интересуется высшекровный, неторопливо раздвигая холодным стеклом внутренние стенки семенной протоки, свободной рукой оглаживая свое длинное щупальце.  
\- Да, господин.  
Гамзи кривится.  
\- Других слов не знаешь, что ли? – хмыкает он, отбросив бутылку в сторону, и, расположившись над Эквиусом, резко врывается внутрь. – Бесишь. Бесишь, бесишь, бесишь!  
\- Простите, господин, - рвано выдыхает Эквиус, сильнее разводя ноги и покорно принимая напряженную плоть.  
\- Да, блядь, без проблем, хонк! – Гамзи хрипло смеется, выскальзывая почти на всю длину и тут же грубо вбиваясь обратно. Его цепкие пальцы ложатся на щупальце Эквиуса, властно сжав и скользнув вверх и вниз, и тот напряженно выгибается и жмурится, не успев сдержать тихий стон.   
\- Вот же ебаные чудеса, не ожидал, что ты так умеешь, - рычит высшекровный, вколачиваясь глубже и сильнее, одновременно двигая рукой в такт с быстрыми толчками. – Пой громче, тварь.  
Эквиус послушно стонет. Не так, как учили, неправильно, не наигранно, он кусает губы и захлебывается сдавленными стонами, ненавидя себя за это и мечтая, чтобы все закончилось, но не может сдержаться и судорожно вскидывает бедра, жадно насаживаясь.  
\- Да ты, блядь, горячая штучка, - шипит Гамзи, облизывая пересохшие губы и двигаясь быстрее. Затем его пьяная улыбка перерастает в хищный оскал, на несколько мгновений он замирает и выпрямляется, окидывая взглядом и запечатляя в памяти раскинувшегося под ним парня. Эквиус хочет провалиться сквозь пол, умереть на месте, лишь бы ускользнуть от этого взгляда. А еще его напряженное щупальце нетерпеливо дергается в руке высшекровного, стенки протоки конвульсивно сжимаются вокруг подрагивающего щупальца внутри, и он постыдно желает, чтобы Гамзи скорее продолжил двигаться.   
\- Похотливая сучка, - удовлетворенно констатирует Гамзи, медленно качнув бедрами, потом еще раз и еще. Эквиус жмурится и благодарно всхлипывает. – Смотри на меня! – приказывает высшекровный, отвесив ему звонкую пощечину, и Эквиус покорно открывает глаза и ловит взгляд напротив.  
\- Умница, - Гамзи рычит, скалясь шире, а потом находит рукой его шею и сжимает пальцы, снова набирая скорость.   
Стойко молчавший во время самых невыносимых ударов, даже когда, еще в детстве, ему сломали рог, Эквиус скулит от наслаждения, пока высшекровный ожесточенно вколачивается в него, все сильнее сдавливая горло пальцами. Легкие горят от недостатка кислорода, в ушах шумит, а перед глазами все расплывается. Уже смутно понимая, что он делает, просто подчиняясь желаниям своего тела, Эквиус плотнее сжимается вокруг горячего щупальца и остервенело насаживается.  
\- Вот так, - как сквозь толщу воды слышится голос Гамзи. – Кончи для меня, сучка.  
Он до боли сдавливает щупальце, делает пару движений рукой, а потом отпускает его, и Эквиус не выдерживает, распахивает рот в немом крике и кончает. Сквозь болезненную сладость оргазма парень отстраненно замечает, что хватка на шее стала сильнее, но это его уже не беспокоит. Сознание постепенно меркнет, и вскоре Эквиус не чувствует уже ничего.  
Когда Эквиус приходит в себя, Гамзи лежит рядом с ним, почти на нем, закинув сверху ногу, рукой обхватив за талию. Его волосы лезут в нос, и Эквиус едва сдерживается, чтобы не чихнуть, удивленно размышляя, как высшекровный умудрился уснуть в такой позе, прямо на полу в луже их генетического материала. Затекшие мышцы ноют, ушибы отзываются тянущей болью, и Эквиус слегка морщится, пытается незаметно выползти из-под Гамзи. Тот сонно ворчит и прижимается ближе, затем замирает, распахивает глаза и подскакивает на месте, едва не распоров Эквиусу щеку рогами.   
\- Простите, госпо…  
Гамзи отлетает к стене и орет в ужасе. За дверью слышен топот, через несколько секунд в комнату вбегает стражник.  
\- Что?..  
Гамзи бросается на него и трясет за плечи.  
\- Он жив, - орет он стражнику в лицо. – Блядский рот, он, сука, жив!  
Стражник непонимающе смотрит через плечо высшекровного на Эквиуса, и тот спокойно показывает синяки на шее.   
\- Мне нужно его убить? – неуверенно предполагает мужчина.  
\- Нет, - раздраженно бросает Гамзи, все еще немного нервно подергиваясь, и жестом выставляет стражника из комнаты. Потом садится на пол и устало трет виски. – Имя.  
\- Эквиус.  
\- Окей, Эквиус.  
Еще пару минут посидев на полу, Гамзи собирает свои вещи и выходит, не говоря ни слова. К появлению управляющего Эквиус успевает одеться и привести пол в порядок. Управляющий недоверчиво сверлит его взглядом, затем качает головой и ведет к медику.   
Гамзи приходит к нему раз в неделю и остается до утра. Эквиус уже привык просыпаться на полу в его объятиях. В его новой комнате нет кровати, зато куча подушек, из которых высшекровный иногда делает кучу и просто валяется в ней вместе со своим любимчиком, пока молчаливые слуги убирают индиго-фиолетовые следы ночного буйства. Синяки на шее исчезают за неделю, и Гамзи увлеченно оставляет новые, как ошейник, как символ принадлежности. Ни Эквиус, ни Гамзи не могут сказать наверняка, чего же высшекровный хочет больше: убить своего партнера или поутру обнаружить его живым. Как бы то ни было, раз в неделю цепкие пальцы сжимаются на шее Эквиуса, а позже – бьют по щекам, приводя в сознание. И это почти похоже на отношения.


End file.
